The Honeymoon
by Herocuties
Summary: Days before the wedding, Felix has a bachelor party. Everyone make funny jokes about him and his soon to be wife. Then it hit Felix how nervous he his for his wedding night. What will Felix do? Rated M for a later chapter! Enjoy!
1. The Bachelor party

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it's been forever I was on vacation but now I'm back with a great new story. I had this idea for a while I just didn't know how to but it together. But then jo-beagle gave me idea to right about their honeymoon. That idea put the piece together. So I thank jo-beagle for the help. Enjoy!**

"You real know how to satisfy a woman Felix!" Calhoun said while trying to catch her breath.

"You mean it?!" Felix said with the big smile.

Calhoun nodded her head with a satisfy smile. Felix laid there still with the smile.

"Tell me Felix, I thought you would be so nervous to do this. What made you so confidence?" Calhoun ask while turing toward him.

"Well I have to be honest madam, I was nervous for this night. But i got some advice that help me become confidence!" Felix said while kissing his wife.

"What made you need advice and who gave it to you?!" Calhoun ask while pulling away from the kiss.

"Well it all started at my bachelor party!" Felix said.

**3 Days ago**

"Cheers to the luckiest man in the arcade!"

All the men shouted while putting their drinks in the air. And holding Felix up in the air also.

It was Felix's bachelors party. Three days before his wedding.

Every male character in the arcade was in tapper for Felix's bachelors party.

"Golly! Thanks Fellas! Felix said while blushing and holding his drink up.

Some of the men can't believe Felix is marrying a woman like Calhoun. Especially the Heroes Duty Soldiers.

"So any plans on who is moving into who's game?" Said and Zangief from Street Fighter.

"Tammy is moving into my game and she will be living with me in the penthouse for now then ill will build a house for us." Felix said while smiling big and siping his drink.

"You should build a bigger bed while your at it!" Said Ralph.

All the men burst out laughing!

"Ha ha, very funny!" Felix said trying not to blush.

"Oh come on man it was just a joke!" Ralph said while padding Felix on the back. Felix just gave him a smirk.

"Speaking of that, _how is she!?_" Said Kohut with a grin.

"She's better then ever, thanks for asking!" Felix said.

"No! I mean _how is she in_ ... You know!" Kohut said with a wink at Felix.

All the men lean in closer.

"In what?! Felix said while being extremely confused to Kohut question.

Kohut face palm and shock his head. All the another men chuckled.

Felix just stood there still looking even more confuse.

Ralph rolled his eyes and lean down to Felix and whisper in his ear what Kohot meant.

Felix face turn red then he cross his arms and yelled out "We haven't done anything yet for your information. We agreed to wait after we are married. And she's a lady!"

"A lady has her own body!" Kohut said with a smirk.

All the men laugh even harder then before.

Felix just stood there mad and at the same time embarrass.

Ralph stood up and said "Hey guys let do a toasts for Felix and say how happy we are for him." All the men agreed.

"I'll go first!" Ralph raise his cup drink up and said "I'm real happy you Felix and I'm honored that you pick me to be your best man! I wish you and Calhoun luck and a great future!" And I'm proud that my buddy will final have sex! Ralph said with a smile.

"Here here!"All the man laugh and sip their drinks.

"Thanks brother!" Felix said with a angry face towards Ralph. Ralph just smiled back.

"I'm next!" Gene said while standing on the table.

"First I'm real going to say I was very surprise I head Felix got girl because I knew Felix sense the day we were plug in 30 years ago. And I though to my self is that Felix is never going to get a girlfriend because he helps us Nicelanders so much, he has no time for lady's. But when I found out he founded someone, I was so amazed and happy for him. So I have to say for all the Nicelanders, we're happy for our hero Felix!"

"Here here!"All the man yelled and sip their drink again. Felix smile after that.

"Wait I have to add something to Genes toast!" Roy said while getting up on the table. "Like Gene said, we were very surprise when we head about that. And we are very happy for Felix!"

"Here here!"All the man yelled and sip their drink again.

"And I just have to say one last thing." Roy added.

"Felix thank you for building us Nicelander our own home's because now sense your going to be married, I don't want to hear you fixing your wife if you know what I meant!" Roy said with smile and trying not to laughs.

Everyone spit their drinks out and laugh out load.

Felix became embarrass again.

"My turn! Kohut said while standing up. Felix grow more embarrass.

"I have to say I'm bless we have a guy like Felix in this arcade. Because without him, Sgt. Calhoun will never fall in love again and still will be the strict, harsh Sargent she was back then. So I just want to say thank you Felix. You fix her broken heart!your a good man fix-it" Kohut said with a smile.

"Here here!"All the man yelled and sip their drink again.

Felix smiled back at Kohut and took a deep breath. He was happy he didn't make a sex joke.

"Oh be for I forget. I just want to worn you man. On your wedding night, you better have your magic hammer with you because she going to destroy you!" Kohut said with a smirk.

All the men burst out laughing again.

Felix was so embarrass. Not only for the sex jokes because he mostly he was nervous for his wedding night. More he thought about it. And the jokes aren't helping at all.

The rest of the party everybody else was making their own sex jokes for Felix. The man who made the most sex jokes was Kohut.

Felix knew they were funny its just it made him more and more nervous for his wedding night.

At the end of the party, almost everyone was drunk except Felix. Felix thank everyone for a great party. And walk back to his game.

When Felix got home and took his clothes and got his PJ on. He look at him self in the mirror and saw the reflection of the bed in it.

He swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck. He was so nervous for his wedding night because he knew that they were going to make love to his wife.

Felix wants to make love to his wife but he's just scared because he's a virgin. He never done this before. He know how to do it but scared if it won't be good enough for his wife or he will do something wrong.

"I need advice!" Felix said to him self. "But who would give me advice about this?" Felix said to him self while laying in bed. The clock was ticking he only have two more days in till the night. He had to fine somebody fast!

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it so far. It will get better I promise! This story will be about 3 chapters long. Please review it always helps. Thanks everyone! Honeyglow!**


	2. Rookie Advice

Felix was laying on his bed, staring at the celling. He couldn't sleep last night. He kept thinking about how nervous he is for tomorrow night and that he real need advice.

His soon to be wife was sleeping right next him. She came home later then him last night because she had her bachelorette party.

Calhoun put a arm on felix and whispered "How was your party last night!" Calhoun said with her eyes still close.

Felix shock his head and turned his head toward her "It was good! How about your?!"

"It's was nice. It would of been better if there was a male stripper there!" Calhoun said while leaning up on the bed.

"Tammy!" Felix said with concerned tone.

"I'm just kidding short stack!" Calhoun said with a smile.

Calhoun then moved on top of Felix. Felix begin to turn red.

"I can't believe we're going to be married tomorrow! " Calhoun said while playing with his hair.

"Y-Ya! M-me either!" Felix said trying to smile.

"I heard Kohut made a lot of jokes about you last night! Calhoun said while still playing with his hair.

"Ya they were funny! But some of them went to far!" Felix said.

"How far!?" Calhoun ask while leaning to his neck and kissing it.

"Well he said that I'm to short to do anything and I'm lucky to have girl like you and..." Then all of sudden Felix had a flashback to his party. Kohut made the most sex jokes last night. So that means he maybe he real knows a lot about "sex!" Which means maybe he could give Felix advice about it.

Felix grow a smile.

"And what!" Calhoun said still kissing his neck.

Felix didn't even realize that Calhoun was kissing his neck until he came back from his little thought "oh um I forget the rest!"

Calhoun then moved up from Felix neck and stood up on him.

"You know sense our wedding is tomorrow we should celebrate.!" Calhoun said trying to seduce Felix.

Felix turn even more red. "Ta-Tammy we both a-agreed we wait until our wedding night. Felix trying the best way to get out of this.

"Come on Felix! I'm going to be a Fix-it! Show me how to fix things!" Calhoun said while reaching for her bra clasp.

Felix swallowed hard and tried to escape from her. He his not prepared for this. Felix trying his best to get out of the bed covers and then he rolled off the bed.

Felix quickly got up from the floor and said "Tammy please! Has much has I love to do this we both agreed on this! Not in till we're married! Plus the arcade his opening soon anyway!"

Calhoun look at the clock." Alright soldier! You pass this time but next time no excuses!" Calhoun said while hooking her bra back on.

Felix swallowed hard and said "yes Ma'am!"

Calhoun just shock her head and went to the bathroom to change in to her armor.

Felix let a sigh out for relief! "Oh my land! That was close!" Felix said to him self. He went to the dresser to change into his work close.

"Oh be for I forget, I won't be home tonight, it's my turn to patrol." Calhoun said.

Felix became happy because he know when its Calhoun turn to patrol her game, then the rest of the soldiers have the night off. Which means he can go talk to Kohut.

"Ok honey, thanks for telling me!" Felix said while getting the rest of his work close on.

Couple minutes later, Calhoun came out with her full suit of armor on.

"We'll ill see you tomorrow at our wedding!" Calhoun said while picking Felix up by his suit.

Felix smiled and then they shared a passionate kiss. "Last one in till we're married! Felix said.

Calhoun put him down with a smile and said good bye and headed to heroes duty.

While Calhoun was walking to her game she thought about how nervous Felix is for tomorrow night. Calhoun couldn't wait for tomorrow night. she just smirk about it and went to her game.

Felix grab his hat and hammer and walk out side to get ready for the arcade to open.

One day in the arcade later

"Last game everybody out!" Yelled .

Has soon it was all clear, Felix headed to heroes duty. He desperately need to talk to Kohut about tomorrow night.

When he got their, he look around to see if Kohut was their. He ask around to see where he was.

One of the Soldier directed Felix to Kohut's quarters. Felix thank him and made his way over there.

When he got there, he look at the door and it said "Soldier Kohut AKA "Lady's Master"

Felix felt concern when he saw that but he had no one else to go. He began to knock on the door.

Couple moments later Kohut open he door. When he did, he had no shirt on and he was totally ripped.

"Well hey short stack! Sergeant is on patrol tonight!" Kohut said.

"I know I came to see you!" Felix said with a nervous smile.

Knout look confuse "see me? What for?!"

Felix then turn embarrass "I was wondering if you could give me advice about something!" Felix said rubbing his neck.

"Ya sure man! What advice do you need? Kohut said while leaning against the door frame.

Felix didn't know how to tell him. He never said that word before to anyone and he embarrass to ask him. "Umm, It involves Calhoun and I. Umm and we are... You know umm doing romantic stuff. Felix said while grinning awkwardly.

Kohut shock his head while across his arms and laugh. "Sex Felix! It's called sex. Let me guest, you are so nervous to do it tomorrow night because you never done it before. And so you came to me because you need advice and tips to help you. Am I right?!" Kohut said with a proud voice.

Felix very impress on how Kohut knew his problem right on the spot. "But how did ...!"

"Because your the only one who didn't laugh at my jokes last night and everybody knows your a virgin dude!" Kohut said.

"How does everyone know that! Felix said with a panic tone and a really red face.

"Sarge told everyone!" Kohut said.

Felix looking real embarrass. "So can you please help me! I have really know idea what to do!" Felix said very desperately and hugging Kohut leg.

"Ok ok! Calm done! Ill help you but first you need to get of my leg! Kohut said while looking down at Felix. Felix did so.

"And second, you came to the right place brother! I'm the master when it comes to chicks. While do you think they call me the lady's master?!"

Felix again awkwardly smiled at him.

"Come on in buddy!" Kohut said while closing the door be hide him.

When Felix walk in, he immediately turn red. There were of picture of naked women everywhere. Covering the entry wall. Felix just covered his eye.

"Pretty nice right! Make your self at home! Can I offer you a beer?! Kohut said while oping his fridge.

"Thank you but I don't drink." Felix said while trying to fine a place to sit.

Kohut shock his head and said "that's rule one brother! Drink right before sex! It helps your body get more excised!" Kohut said with a wink while throwing him a can of beer.

Felix cot the beer and look at it. "Your the master!" Felix said while opening the beer and sitting down.

"So Rookie! What do you need help on!?" Kohut said while drinking his beer and laying on his bed.

Felix slowly drinking his beer "well I real just want to know how to get prepared for it. What do I need to do?!

Kohut smiled and nodded. "Common question. So.. Lets go over what you need. Here catch!" He threw Felix a pen and notebook. "You want to write this down."

Felix nodded and was ready to listen.

1." You need some good champagne to start out with.

2. Some nice scented candles to start the mood going.

3. Roses petals everywhere. Lady's think your real romantic when you do that.

4. Music is not always bad to have. You can borrow one of my tapes.

5. Make sure the bed is nice and soft for you two."

"That's all you need to show her a good time buddy! Oh almost forgot, give her a nice back rub before you do anything! Trust me women love it!" Kohut finish saying his lecture.

Felix look over the list and smiled "Thanks you so much this is what I need!" Felix said with joy.

"No Problem buddy! Good luck tomorrow night! Kohut said while opening the door for him.

"Thanks! I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow! Felix smiled at him while walking at the door.

"You bet! Oh here have some condoms!" Kohut threw at Felix.

"Just in case she wants more!" Kohut said with a wink.

Felix turn red. "Do you have a size smaller!?" Felix ask.

"One last tip buddy, use your magic hammer! Kohut said while slamming the door shut.

Felix turn around headed back to his game with a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait for tomorrow night now!

**Thanks for reading! One more chapter! What's going to happen?! Please review! It always helps! Thanks everyone! Honeyglow!**


	3. The Wedding Night

**Sorry it took so long! Have a lot of stuff going on! Enjoy! **

"You may kiss the bride!" The priest said.

Felix grab his beloved and kiss each other so passionate. Knowing this is the beginning of their new lives!

The wedding reception was amazing. The couple had the best time of their lives. The entire arcade was there, wishing the couple luck in the future. Knowing they won't need it because they know they will have a happy future know matter what.

After the reception, Felix carried his wife all the way to his game. all the way up the stairs to the the top floor to their room. Felix laid his wife on their bed.

"I cant believe you carried me all the way up here!" Calhoun said while leaning up on the bed.

"Neither can I!" Felix said with a proud smile.

"We're finally married!" Calhoun said while grabbing Felix by his shirt. "And you know what that mean!" She said while taking his bow tie off his shirt and then pulled him into a kiss.

They kept kissing then all sudden Calhoun pulled away.

"Is it ok if I take a shower real fast?! So I can be all nice and clean for you." Calhoun said while heading to the bathroom door

Felix look at her and said"Ya that's fine honey." Felix smiling trying to hid the fact that he's super nervous still.

Calhoun smirk "you know you could join me!" Calhoun said trying to seduce him.

Felix became real nervous and turn red. "No you go get ready by your self. Umm Ralph wanted to talk to me real fast anyway." Felix said

making the hole excuse up.

Calhoun roiled her eyes and said "ok fine! I'll be out in 10 minute and you better be on that bed ready for me! Calhoun demand.

Felix nod his head fast and said "yes ma'am! Felix said while getting off the bed.

Calhoun smiled at him and the lean down to kiss him but this time she gave him some tongue to get him ready. Then lead up and walk to the bathroom and closed the door.

Felix began to grow red at that moment. He shock his head and went to get the list of supplies he needed.

He look at the list:

1. You need some good champagne to start out with.

Felix hurried upstairs to the bar to get some. When he got there, he saw a bottle of champagne on the bar with a note. "I guarantee this will help you get some tonight! Best of luck!" -Gene

Felix smiled while grabbing the bottle and headed back to his room.

When he got there, he got two glasses and placed them on the night stand.

Then he look at the list again:

2. Some nice scented candles to start the mood going.

Felix went to his closet and grab his lavender scented candles. He place them everywhere around the room and then lit them. He breath in the scented and smiled.

He look at the list again:

3. Roses petals everywhere. Lady's think your real romantic when you do that.

Felix went to his sink and grab all the rose in the vase. He stated to pick all the rose petals off of each and everyone he had.

"Ouch!" Felix screamed very loudly. He touch one of the thorns on the rose. He quickly covered his mouth. Hopping that she didn't hear that.

Luckily she didn't. "Phew!" Felix said while grabbing his hammer to fix his finger.

"Much better!" Felix said while finishing sprinkling all the rose petals everywhere.

After that he look at the list once again:

4. Music is not always bad to have.

Felix cross that one out because he knew he didn't need it. He wanted this to be a nice quiet night and plus he doesn't even have a CD player.

While looking at the list he head the shower turn off. He knew he didn't have that much time left.

He hurried and look at the last thing on the list:

5. Make sure the bed is nice and soft for you two. And DON'T forget to give her a back rub!

Felix look at the bed. It was all nice and made and ready for them.

Felix crumbled the list up and throw it in the trash can and started to take his close off.

He went over to the mirror and look at him self. He just had his boxers on now.

Felix reach be hide the mirror to grab the box of condoms that Kohut gave him. He swallowed hard then put one on.

It was way to big for him but he remember what Kohut said "use your magic hammer!" Felix grab his hammer and then hit it his thing with it.

And then the condom fit perfectly. Felix smiled at him self in the mirror and put his boxers back on. Then he jump right on the bed, waiting for his love.

While waiting felix just laid there, twirling his hammer in his hand. Trying to think that he has everything ready for this. And making sure that he ready also.

Felix was still very nervous. Even though he was prepared. All thoughts were running thought his mined "What if she hates it? What if I'm to small? What if she will get bored of it? What if...!

Felix was cut off when he saw the bathroom door open and all the hot steam came out. Felix heart started to pump faster.

Calhoun was standing in the doorway with her bra and underwear on.

Calhoun had a smirk on her face that Felix had never seen before.

Calhoun closed the bathroom door be hide her and stared to wake towards him. Felix swallowed hard.

Then Calhoun stop right in front of the bed and look around the room. She saw all the rose petals and candles everywhere. Calhoun just smiled at the site.

"Impress!?" Felix said smiling while opening the bottle of champagne.

"Yes I am! I guest you are excited for tonight just has I am." Calhoun said while holding her glass.

"Why wouldn't I be!? I have the most beautiful woman in the arcade,has my wife. She naked on my bed and I'm having a feeling she about to make love to me tonight!" Felix said while pouring her glass of champagne.

"Well your right about me being your wife and I'm going to make love to you tonight but your wrong about me being naked!" Calhoun said while putting her glass down on the night stand.

"Shall I fix that!? Felix ask while also putting his glass on the night stand.

Calhoun nodded and went on top of him and started to kiss each other.

Felix felt his heart starting to beat even faster. He was excited but still at the same time he was nervous. He couldn't believe he even talk like that. That the first time in his life he said something dirty.

Felix was just laying there while Calhoun was kissing this neck. Then he felt her hand pulling his boxers down.

Felix then jump out under Calhoun then stood on the bed trying to stop her.

"What's wrong!? Calhoun ask.

"Tammy I would love to do this, it's just... I want to give you a back rub before this!" Felix nervous grinning at her.

Calhoun was surprise at felix for being like this and said "Somebody definitely wants some tonight!" Calhoun said smiling while turning on her stomach.

Felix was relieve. He started to rub her back. While doing that, Felix was talking to him self in his head.

"It's ok Felix! You know how this goes! Get excited! Your about to make love to the beautiful women in this arcade! You can do this! Just be confident!" Felix kept saying to him self.

"That's enough!" Calhoun said while turing back around. "Now where were we?!" Calhoun said.

Felix swallowed hard. Calhoun started to crawl up to Felix who was laying on a pillow. Calhoun was now on top of Felix leaned up on him.

Felix felt like a prisoner because there no escape now. Calhoun reach for her bra clasp. Unhook it and took it off.

Felix eye grow bigger. "Jiminy Jaminy!" Felix said while smiling bigger then ever.

"High definition! You gotta love it" Calhoun said while laying on top of Felix. She started to kiss him but more tongue this time.

Felix became more confident after that. He hesitantly grab them while Sargent was pulling down her underwear.

Shortly after that, Felix took off his boxers and threw them off the bed. Felix was finally easing into it. They both started to breath heavy.

Felix began to thrust in to her. "Am I doing this right?!" Felix said to him self. Just then he heard Calhoun moan his name. Which means he doing it right.

After they reach the climax, they both were laying their...satisfy!

**End of flash back**

"So let me get this straight, you went to Kohot for advice. Because you were nerves for our wedding night." Calhoun said.

Felix nodded while drinking his champagne.

"Tell me again why you were nerves!?" Calhoun ask why siping her champagne.

"Because I was scaredy you weren't going to like it! Because I know you done this before with brad before!" Felix said while playing with his bed covers.

"Yes I have done this before with Brad, but trust me it was nothing at ALL like this!" Calhoun said with smile.

"Real!? You mean it!?" Felix ask while leaning up.

Calhoun nodded and said "you may be tiny but hell your mighty!"

Felix smirk "well if you put it that way!"

Calhoun finish her champagne and then hop right on top of felix. "Come on pint size, show me more of that might of yours!"

Felix smiled and turn red "Yes ma'am!"

The rest of the night they kept making love like never be for with all their might!

**The End **

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review it real helps me! ****If you have any idea for this couple you want me to write about. Review and ask me. I love hearing ideas! Don't be shy! ****Thanks everyone! Honeyglow! **


End file.
